1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus having a slim monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus displays an image on a screen. Representative examples of a display apparatus may include a television (TV) and a computer monitor.
Generally, a display apparatus includes a cover defining the external appearance thereof, a display panel mounted in the cover to display an image, and a circuit board on which electric components to drive and control the display panel are disposed.
In recent years, with the improvement in quality of display apparatuses, companies have begun to focus more on consumer demand in addition to basic functions thereof.
Such consumer demand relates to consumer satisfaction and aesthetics. To this end, a display apparatus is manufactured so that the display apparatus provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance and has a slim monitor.